This invention relates to polyolefins. In particular, this invention relates to new compositions of polyolefins, processes for making these compositions, catalysts for making these compositions and the uses of these polyolefins.
Polyolefin compositions and various processes for making these compositions are known in the art. However, because of the unique characteristics of various polyolefin compositions, and the unique applications for which these polyolefins are variably suitable, interest in these materials remain a constant feature of the plastics industry and its numerous customers.
It is likewise known in the art that the occurrence of haze is a common but undesirable problem with polyolefins. Consequently, the use of these polyolefins in some applications, is hindered.
Thus, new polyolefin compositions with unique properties, the processes for making these compositions, new uses for these compositions, or even improvements of existing compositions and/or processes are always of interest and value to the plastics industry in particular, and to society in general. Additionally, a solution to the haze problem that occurs with polyolefins will be a contribution to the art.